A Cure For A Broken Heart
by NotSorry
Summary: This is my first story. Valkyrie needs cheering up after Skulduggery is taken away. Will the only person who can cheer her up be the least expected? Fletchyrie. ABANDONED read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first ever FanFiction story. Please excuse any mistakes. Thnx!**

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke or any other characters in the Skulduggery Pleasant series. They belong to Derek Landy! Thanks!**

* * *

I lay in bed, thinking. Wreath had just left, leaving a million questions bouncing around my head. Why would I need to learn necromancy in order to get Skulduggery back? Would Fletcher be able to open the portal again? How was Skulduggery?

I stopped cold at that thought. No. I could not afford to get worried about him right now. I needed to relax. To take my mind off things. I needed to have fun.

And there was only one person I knew who looked like they knew how to have fun.

I took out my mobile and dialled a number I thought I'd never have to dial. Someone picked up at the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Fletcher," I said grudgingly. "Can you come over?"

* * *

**Okay, remember this is my first story! Please review! Thanks!**

**I hope that was okay!**


	2. Comforting

**I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who added my story to their favourites and the people who reviewed. You are all awesome. **

"So, Valarie-"

"-Valkyrie"

"Whatever"

"No, not whatever. Valkyrie"

"Okay, so _Valkyrie, _why'd you call?"

I sighed. "I really don't know. Ever since Skulduggery got- got-"

And suddenly, without warning, I burst into tears. How embarrassingly _girly_.

Fletcher was not comfortable with tears.

He came over to sit next to me, and patted me on the back awkwardly on the back. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get Skulduggery back." I thought about what Wreath had said, and decided against telling Fletcher. I managed to stop the tears, and looked up at Fletcher. Despite his discomfort, Fletcher looked genuinely concerned about me. Odd. I never thought Fletcher cared about me, even a little bit. He just stuck with Skulduggery and I because he didn't want the world to end.

"So, Valkyrie… did you need some cheering up? A shoulder to cry on? Anything?"

"Um, like I said before, I don't know. I think I just need to have _fun_."

"And you immediately thought of me? Thanks."

"Fletcher, what do think would cheer me up? Seriously, I need to take my mind off… Things."

"Um, well, what about I take you bowling? That always cheers me up" He gave me a hopeful smile, a nice change from his usual, cocky one. I couldn't help but smile back.

**Okay, the end of chapter 2. What do you think? Please review. Thanks ******


	3. In The Carpark, In The Bedroom

"I can't believe I got beaten by a _girl. _I'll never live it down." Fletcher had been going on like this for about ten minutes, while we walked around the carpark.

"Fletcher, get a grip, it _just bowling_"

"Just bowling? _Just bowling?!_"

"Yes Fletcher; just bowling"

He stared at me, and then muttered under "_Girls"_ under his breath.

"Hey!"

"Just sayin'"

"Oh, shut up" I snapped, but I couldn't help grinning. I looked up a him, and found he was staring at me. I frowned. "What?!"

"Uh, nothing" he said quickly, blushing. I changed the subject.

"Where are we going? You've been dragging me around the carpark, but you teleported me here"

"I'm looking for a place to teleport you back."

"Oh" I look around and spy two huge trees close to eachother. "What about there?" I asked, pointing. "Good one, Val"

"Since when did you call me 'Val'?"

"Dunno, probably since I realized you weren't just some annoying fourteen year-old"

"Really? Thanks" I said, smiling. Fletcher just shrugged, and I realized he was being nice.

That's a first.

And I also realized I was starting to like him.

Oh, no.

"Okay, Val, get ready"

"Just teleport, Fletcher"

"Okay, okay" And then I was in my room.

"Thanks for taking my mind off things, Fletcher" I smiled at him.

"My pleasure" And he sounded like he really meant it. "Um… I should get going"

"Wait!"

"What?!" And I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks again" I said softly. Fletcher smiled, looking embarrassed, then disappeared.

* * *

**Yes, I know most of it is talking, but that's just how I write. :)**

* * *


	4. Lying for Love

Ghastly, Tanith and I were sitting at Ghastly's kitchen table, sipping tea and talking about the world of magic. I was getting bored. I was just about to excuse myself when Tanith ask me what I did today. "I, uh, I went bowling with Fletcher. He was helping me get my mind off… Things, y'know?" They stared at me. Tanith recovered first.

"Well… That was nice of him. And, really, I didn't think he was capable of taking his mind off his reflection for more than a few minutes. Or seconds."

"Hey! He can be really nice if he puts his mind to it."

"Val," Tanith said slyly "Are you starting to _like _him?" She grinned evilly.

"I think I do like him. He's a good friend."

"No, young Valkyrie, I mean _like_, like him" Again with grin.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Tanith?"

"Of course" said Tanith, looking slightly shocked. So she followed me out of the room. Once we were around the corner I said "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yep" I leaned up and put my lips near her ear like I was about to whisper my deepest darkest secret. Instead, I shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" at the top of my lungs. Tanith stumbled back, with her hands clasped over her ear. When she regained steadiness, she glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently "Does your ear hurt?" She nodded.

"Oh, I wonder why it hurts. Maybe you knocked it?"

"I swear, Val, I'll get revenge. Someday."

"Oh, you'll get over it"

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't believe in gambling"

"Oh, shut up!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I lay in bed, crying my heart out. I cried because of Skulduggery. But mainly, I cried because of Fletcher, because when I had shouted at Tanith, I had been lying. Because Fletcher would never _just_ be my friend again. But that's all I was to him. A friend.

**Oh, dear young Valkyrie, you poor soul. I know what it's like…. Actually, I don't. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I needed a chapter to build up the romance, so it's not my best. But I like it.**

**Please review, and feel free to tell me how awesome I am. (Just joking. I already know how awesome I am)**


	5. IceCream In My Hair

**Okay, there is some swearing. I would like to thank all the awesome people who reviewed. Thnx :)**

* * *

Fletcher and I were walking, hand in hand, through the park. It had been two months since he had taken me bowling, and now that was considered our first date. We stopped for ice-cream and sat under a tree, my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me. "Fletcher…"

"Yeah, Val- Val-"

"-Don't call me that"

"Whatever, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your ice-cream is dripping in my hair"

"Oh, shit, sorry!" He jumped up throwing me off his lap.

"Fuck, Fletcher! It's just ice-cream!"

"Yeah, yeah" He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. I ran over and put my arms around his neck, and kissed him. This was our first kiss, and I didn't think we would ever forget it. Something stirred deep inside my stomach, making me want more, and more, and more. I don't know how long it was before I broke away from that kiss, it could have been a minute, it could have been five. But all I know is that it felt like eternity. When I did break away, I left my arms around his neck.

"Love you, Fletcher"

"Love you, Valkyrie"

**

* * *

**

Awwww :) How sweet. Well, I did it. I made them fall in love. This must be how God feels.

**Or not. Anyway, please review. And if I offended anyone with the swearing, feel free to go tell someone who cares. Cya :)**

* * *


	6. Guilty

I was lying in bed, with Fletcher's arms wrapped around me. We weren't doing anything my parents wouldn't like, and it reminded me of that crappy vampire book series thingy my reflection was forced to read at school. What was it? Oh, yeah. _The Twilight Saga. _The vampire dude always spent the night with that pale chick. What were their names, again? Oh, yeah. Edward and Bella. What stupid names. Anyway, Fletcher's arms were wrapped around me, and it felt like heaven. Except we were both alive. If we were the Twilight people, one of us would be dead: The vampire dude. Wait, why do I keep thinking about Twilight? Probably because my reflection keeps being asked if it's read it yet. Stupid pushy schoolgirls. Just then, my mobile rang. I managed to retrieve it, and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Val? It's Tanith"

"Uh-huh. Why'd you call me?"

"Because we've got a case"

"Riiiiight. And you had to wake me up why?"

"Val, we both know you weren't asleep. You were probably making out with Fletcher"

"I was not making out with Fletcher!" Fletcher looked at me questionly, but I shook my head. "Look, what's so important that it can't wait till morning?"

"Someone got murdered"

"Anyone I care about?"

She hesitated. "Probably not"

"Then can you call back in the morning?"

"Fine" She sounded hurt for some strange reason.

"See you, Tanith"

"Yeah, bye, Val" Then she hung up. I sighed, and rolled over to face Fletcher again. I leaned in to kiss him, but he put his finger on my lips. I pouted. "What?"

"You could have been nicer, Valkyrie"

"But it's the middle of the night!"

"Someone got killed, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but its no-one I care about, Tanith said so" I said defensively.

"Yeah, but what if it's someone _she_ cares about? How would you feel if she had a go at you for ringing to say _I _died and you needed help to find the killer?"

"You're right, I was a bitch." I was feeling really guilty now.

"You were a bitch. A huge bitch"

"What a loving boyfriend you are, Fletcher"

"I try"

"Am I allowed to kiss you now?"

"I don't see why not" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. It was nice, but it didn't erase that guilty feeling. I pulled away, and it was his turn to pout.

"You'll get over it. But for now, I've got to ring Tanith."

"To apologise?"

I sighed. "Yeah, to apologise"

* * *

**Wow, that was crap. Anyway, don't be fooled by me making fun of Twilight. I'm a huge Twilight fan. **

**I know this has little to do with the story so far, but **_**something's **_**got to happen. It can't all be romance and love and shit. Cya :) **

**PS- Please review, That would be awesome. And, once again, If I offended anyone by swearing, feel free to go tell someone who gives a crap. :) Cya again :)**

**\m/(.)\m\**

* * *


	7. The Victim

**Dear my wonderful readers: I am so very sorry about all the crap lovey-dovey fluffy romantic crap. I was just in that mood when I wrote it. Also, I don't own anyone in this story. Except for the Elisa Thnx!**

**PS- I HAVE READ DARK DAYS!!!!!!**

* * *

The dead girl lay on her bed, and could have been asleep if it weren't for the blood that was seeping from a wound in her chest. She couldn't have been more than 13. Her name had been Elisa Smoke, and she had been an Elemental. I had seen my fair share of dead people, but I rarely saw a dead person younger that 16. It saddened me.

I had been surprised me when Tanith had told me I was requested to check out the crime scene. It was because, Tanith had said, that the girls parents had known Skulduggery, so of course they had heard about the girl who was now his partner.

Me.

Leaving the room, I saw the girls parents on the couch, crying while answering questions for an 'Official Sanctuary Detective' who kept shooting dirty looks at me. The Sanctuary hadn't wanted to involve me, but the parents had insisted.

Tearful, the father of the girl came over to me. "Thank you, Valkyrie Cain, for coming,"

"Oh, it's fine. The least I can do" To be truthful, I was uncomfortable with other people's tears. I just didn't know how to react.

"Please, Valkyrie. I knew Skul well. I wouldn't have asked for you if I didn't completely trust his teaching. Do… Do you have any theories on who- who did it?"

I hesitated. I did have a theory. Skulduggery and I had come across a man who killed in a similar way a couple of years ago. While his victims were sleeping. One stab wound to their chest. But still…

"Sorry. I haven't been able to come up with much so far… I'll call you when I can work it out…"

"Thanks. Oh, and Valkyrie?" I had just been turning around to leave. "I believe you know my sister? Tanith?"

"Tanith? Yeah, I do. She's a good friend of mine…"

"Oh. Okay, Thanks again"

"That's fine, sir"

**

* * *

**

**That sucked.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	8. Authors Note! URGENT! READ!

This is an Author's Note.

_**This story is going to be temporarily discontinued. Y'know, for about a month. Then, hopefully, I can continue writing. Sorry, school is kinda getting in the way of my imagination. All inspiration is lost. That kind of stuff. But if you have any suggestions (like characters, plots, what the HECK should happen next (cause I honestly don't know)) then fell free to tell me.**_

_**Please. **_

_**I'm desperate. **_

_**So…. Yeah. Suggestions are not just welcomed, but NEEDED. Just, give me a character, with a name and personality, and I might be able to keep this up. **_

_**But until my imagination comes back, Bye.**_

_**And thank you for reading the crap that is my writing.**_

-Julia


End file.
